Secret's Keeping
by WhenTheBloodMoonDies
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru are together, but Shikamaru's parents force him into a marriage. Temari searches for him, but then her life changes drastically, what is this new change? Why does it effect both Shikamaru and her?
1. When Light Becomes Darkness In Your Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
**

**Rated T for language and mention of lemon**

**Temari-Shikamaru**

**Naruto-Hinata**

**Sasuke-Ino**

**Sakura…. No one,**

**Kakashi… OC**

**Tsunade-Jilaiya**

*******

"Oh, Shika!" moans rose from the bedroom of a very small apartment. "Temari." A gruff voice replied, and the tenant's overhead groaned at how loud and inconsiderate the people below were being.

The two ninja's fell asleep after a while much to relief of the people above…

When Shikamaru woke in the morning Temari was already gone from his apartment. "What a troublesome woman." He muttered as he got up and dressed.

He walked out to his parents' house, his mother had sounded excited over the phone and that usually was troublesome.

He knocked casually and he heard a squeal of excitement from his mother who got the door.

After a moment of sitting in silence with his mother jittering all over the couch, Shikamaru coughed.

"What is it?" he asked then thought, how troublesome.

"We've found a suitable wife for you!!!" his mother shouted. "No." Shikamaru said, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yes! Ino! That nice girl from down the street! It's already arranged! All you have to do is show up!" his mother clapped her hands in excitement,

Shikamaru stood up, visably trembling. "NO!" he shouted in anger. They can't do this, how… how… troublesome! He thought angrily.

He loved Temari, they couldn't force him into a marriage!

"This discussion is closed. You WILL marry Ino." Shika's father stood up, standing with an arm around his crying wife.

"And…You are not to see that Temari girl…again." Shika's father laid on the final insult. Shikamaru knew that his fathers word was law, though.

He bowed his head in defeat.

But as he did he hatched a plan, he would sneak out to see Temari and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

But when he tried he couldn't find her, night after night after night.

Finally he admitted defeat and stopped searching, assuming she'd moved on.

*****

**Temari P.O.V.**

*****

I turned away from Konoha with great sadness, another night of fruitless searching.

But still, no Shikamaru.

I sighed, it was about time to let him go, even though in my heart he would never truly be gone.

Every night memories would warm my bed in the stead of Shika.

I leaped from tree to tree on the way back to Suna. My brother the Kazekage would be wondering where I'd gotten to.

For two months I labored to forget Shikamaru but no dice. Nothing would make me forget him, it seemed.

Then, in the third month since his disappearance I started having headaches and a most mornings I was violently sick.

I started skipping most morning meetings and thought nothing of it.

Until one morning when I passed Hyuga Neji, he stared long and hard at me then finally spoke one word, "Shikamaru." He whispered quietly, but I still heard him, he seemed to be staring at my torso.

"What?!?" I turned quickly and grabbed his shoulders, "What did you just say?" I asked sounding dangerous, Neji chuckled nervously but still slid out of my grip.

He pointed to my torso again with a chuckle. "Baby-chan." He laughed at the scared look on my face.

"What do you mean!?!" I shouted at his face. "A-Baby-In-Your—" Neji said as though he was talking to a young child. "I know what you're talking about." I snapped interrupting him.

"Well then... Am I right?" Neji asked peering into my face....

*********  
**

**Oh, A cliffy!**

**i finally managed it....**

**please review if you want another chapter,**

**also let me know whether there should be more lemon,**

**thanks**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	2. When Life Becomes To Cumbersome To Live

**I do not own any characters except the ones I make up (which will be painfully clear)**

**Previously...**

"What do you mean!?!" I shouted at his face. "A-Baby-In-Your—" Neji said as though he was talking to a young child. "I know what you're talking about." I snapped interrupting him.

"Well then... Am I right?" Neji asked peering into my face.

****

**Now....**

****

"No. I would never be with a leaf shinobi. I will always stay loyal to Suna." I shouted exasperated.

"Alright then." Neji turned with a shrug. "Suit yourself." He walked off down the road.

A grip of fear squeezed my chest when I thought of the reputable powers the Hyuga's had.

I ran quickly through the trees to get back to Suna quickly.

I ran panting into the Kazekage's office and I proceeded to collapse into a chair while my youngest brother stared at me.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked with a worried frown. "Nothing." I panted. "Ah." He turned back to his papers, surreptitiously keeping an eye on Temari. She looked worried.

"Where is Gilmae?" I asked about the healer/doctor for the family. "Probably at her normal home." Gaara replied, slightly sarcastically.

And I ran off again while Gaara stared at my retreating figure with a sigh and a worried frown.

I panted as I ran through the village, I'd been getting really out of shape recently, first gain weight and now losing speed! What next?

I ran into Gilmae's (*) home and barged straight in. "Gilmae! A moment of your time!" I asked the older woman who was calmly sitting and sipping her tea.

"Sure, child. What is it?" the lines on her weathered face deepened with her frown. "I think I may be…uh…pregnant." I whispered the last part as if saying it aloud would make it true,

"Really?" the healer was surprised enough to stop drinking her tea. "…Yes…" I whispered with another sigh.

"Well, we'll see about that." Gilmae got up with a slightly groan at her knees. "Come here, child." She beckoned with a lined hand. Her grey hair blew into her face when I sighed.

I walked into her hut with a grimace, I didn't want this to be true… but… the Hyuga clan's reputation was legendary.

"Sit down." Gilmae motioned to the large table that took up the majority of the small room.

"Fine." I sighed again. I just wanted to know if it was true so I could figure out how to get rid of the child.

Gilmae started poking and prodding my abdomen with her fingers. Her expression changed and she grabbed a measuring stick.

I decided to close my eyes, going to Gilmae's made me feel sick, or maybe that was just the baby. A small and rather annoying part of my mind whispered.

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of uncomfortable thoughts about raising a family with Shika. _He'd_ left _me_.

There was no getting around it, he was gone from my life and I'd better get over it.

"You are with child." Gilmae said after another moment, I opened my eyes a slit as a hiss escaped my lips.

The light rushed into my eyes, blinding me.

"Thank you, Gilmae." I said curtly and got up. "No one is to know about this." I said, cold frost creeping into my usually warm voice. Gilmae nodded vigorously, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

I started walking out, and then turned when I remembered something more, I schooled my face into calm. "Oh, and Gilmae? What is the best way to get rid of a unwanted _nuisance_?" I stated calmly, motioning to my stomach.

Gilmae's eyes widened even more and she took a number of deep breaths before speaking again.

"But…" she started, but something in my face made her stop. "My child, you can try getting hit in the stomach or going through trauma. But there is no safe way to abort a growing child." Gilmae's eyes darkened with sadness.

I turned again, fury seething; mainly at Shikamaru but some at the old woman, who couldn't even safely abort a _nuisance_.

Gilmae took one look at my eyes and went back to her work quickly.

I walked back to the Kazekage tower, thinking about how to coerce Gaara or Kankuro into punching my stomach.

Maybe I could just ask them? But then they'd ask annoying questions, then refuse to harm the child.

Oh well, I'll just lie repeatedly.

I walked up to Gaara's study where he spent most of his time.

When I opened the door I realized that Kankuro was there as well, good. He was more of a sucker than Gaara; he wouldn't ask as many questions.

"Kankuro!" I stated loudly, fixing a smile on my face in a attempt to look happy.

It failed miserably, Gaara opened his mouth in confusion and asked "What's wrong, Temari?" I considered punching him as an answer.

Sometimes his ability to annoy me intensified, today was one of those days.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked, looking from his angry sister to his worried brother. "Where were you? I was looking to ask you something." He started, "I don't want to answer it!" I shouted putting my head in my hands.

Nothing was turning out right today. "But…" Kankuro looked confused, "NO!" I shouted looking up again, pity and worry mixed in Gaara's eyes as he stared at his older sister.

"But…" Kankuro still looked confused, so I walked up and punched him out. then when he got up I stood there, waiting for him to punch back.

But instead Gaara hurried over and restrained me, as if I'd punch anyone else! I just wanted someone to punch the damn thing!

"Punch me!" I stated trying to get out of Gaara's grasp. "What?" He and Kankuro choursed, "I'm done with the pretenses. Just punch me, dammit!" I shouted at the two of them. I wouldn't have cared if they killed me by accident at that moment.

"What is wrong, Temari?" Gaara stressed each word slowly, his voice bordering on dangerous.

"Get it out." I muttered sullenly, like a small child. To my surprise tears started streaming down my face.

"Get what out?" Oh great. He'd heard me. "Nothing." I sunk to the floor out of Gaara's reach.

I just felt like curling up and dying, "Get _what_ out?" Gaara shouted at me, the fear and worry clouding his judgment. "Nothing life threatening." I muttered again with a sigh.

Even though… do you think if I killed myself I'd still feel pain? I wondered with a sigh. Maybe it would just be better for everyone if I died.

Yeah! I bet everyone would live happily ever after that way! My mood turned happier at the thought and now instead of plotting to get that _thing _out of me, I plotted the best way to die, preferably painlessly.

"What thing?" Gaara's voice returned me to the present. "NOTHING!" I finally shouted at him and he recoiled in surprise.

A voice from the doorway suddenly interrupted, "The baby you mean?"...

**********

*Gilman is my own character, she has been the family healer for generations. She is old and has trouble with her knees, he long grey hair often blows into her face.

******

**Yes I know! I managed another cliffy! Amazing!!**

**Anywho please do me a great favor and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	3. When Love becomes Hate in Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this (obviously, or more people'd review…er… what can I say, when you only get 1 review for 2 chapters you get pretty annoyed.) except the characters that I create, like Gilmae from the last chapter.**

*********

"What baby?" Kankuro scratched his head in confusion while Gaara's mouth hung open.

Hyuga Neji walked in with a slight smile. "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE, HYUGA NEJI!?!?!" I sat up slightly to shout.

"I'm here as an ambassador from Konahagakure." Neji grinned, a feral cat's grin. "Oh………………" Gaara stared at his older sister in confusion. "…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"By the way, interesting fact," Hyuga Neji turned to me. "Did you know that one of the Nara's are getting married shortly?" I looked shocked, running through names in my head in a vain attempt to quell the oceanic wave of sadness. "Shikamaru I hear. Nara Shikamaru. To be married to Yamanaka… Ino." He smiled at his payback… to give Temari what she deserved… the truth, in a crudely put way.

It was all her fault! Everything!

"Well. I'll leave you to work out your family matters." The Hyuga turned and walked out the door.

I felt a pain at my abdomen and screamed softly, my hands reached around as though I was hugging myself.

"Temari? What was that about a baby?" Gaara asked softly, "A baby?" Kankuro interrupted, he'd totally missed that part of the conversation.

"_Your_ baby." Gaara sat back down with a sigh to continue rubbing his temples. "Yes, fine. A baby. Mine. Abortion. Baby." I spoke in clipped sentences, my patience for life wearing thin.

"You can't!" Gaara looked shocked at the thought of aborting the baby.

"It's not yours. Nor is it in your_ stomach_. So leave be!" I shouted at my youngest brother. "But it affects all of us, don't you see?" Gaara's tone softened slightly at the sight of his distraught older sister.

"No. It doesn't." I started getting up as my voice rose. "It doesn't affect anyone but _me_." I shouted the last part.

Gaara looked slightly disgruntled. "Doesn't the father get a say in this? Who is he anyway?" Kankuro spoke quietly from the back; he'd been watching this conversation go back and forth for a while. It didn't fully make sense.

"No. He doesn't. He gave up that right…" the I muttered the last part, "When he decide to marry a Yamanaka." But to my annoyance Gaara had amazingly good hearing.

"The father is marrying a Yamanaka?!?" Gaara's voice got slightly louder and higher. Ugh… he had good ears… stupid me for forgetting that fact. Oh well, I'd be dead soon and this would all be over. Do you think that if you die from starvation that's better than died from dehydration?

"Who is the father anyway?" Gaara asked after a moment of calming down while I planned my own death. "No one." I replied, trying my darnedest to keep all emotions from touching my face.

"That's impossible, sis! You know it takes two to tango." Kankuro said wisely and I considered whacking him upside the head, I would have to but he was out of my reach.

"KANKURO you idiot! How the hell do you think I got this—" I choked trying to say child, "—thing." I motioned to my stomach.

"It is a Nara correct?" Gaara's quiet question took me off guard. I shook my head mutely but he saw something in my face that I tried to hide.

"Right. Nara Shikmaru?" Gaara said _his_ name like a question. Like a sullen child I covered my ears and looked away.

I could hear his sigh and I knew that he was disappointed in me, for wanting to abort the child, for breaking down this easily, for being with someone from Konohagakue, for picking someone from Konohagakure that would leave me when I needed him most.

"Temari. Is it Nara Shikamaru or not?" Gaara sighed again, I turned towards him, tears drawing tracks in my face.

"Do _not_ say _his_ name." I shouted at him, my tears of sadness mingling with my tears of anger.

"It is, isn't it?" Gaara continued, trying to get me to answer him. Yeah right. Like I would.

"La, la, la, la, la." I covered my ears again, in an infantile attempt to block out his question, or thoughts of he who'd betrayed me.

"Yes. It is Shikamaru." I said after another moment of thinking, I'd realized that once I died it wouldn't matter anymore, they might as well know.

"And he is now marrying Yamanaka Ino?" Kankuro seemed outraged at the very thought, I felt a slight glow in my heart at my brothers. The first feeling other than sadness and hate that I'd felt in a long while.

"Yes." I whispered and the tears started falling again, I felt arms wrap around my sobbing body. I leaned into the embrace and then after a moment the person pulled away and I realized with shock that it was Gaara, _the_ Gaara, my brother Gaara who never showed any emotion!

"Thank you." I muttered and went back to reviewing suicide plans. I wanted to die as painlessly as was possible.

"Now, what are your plans in this matter? You obviously would like to abort the baby, but will you tell him? Shikamaru? Doesn't he deserve to know about his own offspring, unborn to that fact, but still." Gaara turned back to his business like persona.

"No I will _not_ tell _him_." I spat angrily and Gaara opened his mouth to retaliate but Kankuro interrupted whatever Gaara was going to say next.

"You should tell him. That wouldn't be fair to him if you don't." Kankuro said wisely and I just stared at him in a wondering way.

"No." Gaara said after a moment of silence. "You will tell him. You will leave for Konoha tomorrow." Gaara became the Kazekage in a matter of moments.

"Fine." I said sullenly, I wasn't going to, no matter what he said. "And I will be coming with you, to insure that nothing happens." He added with a slight smile.

"What?" my eyes widened at the thought of the Kazekage taking a week off. "I do have a second in command. He's been dying to try out my position for months now." Gaara sat back down at his desk and I assumed that signified the end of the conversation.

I nodded curtly then whisked out and to my room.

I laid down on my bed and recounted the day, it was not going well.

After only a moment of lying on the bed I fell into a deep sleep…

********

I catapulted out of bed and into the bathroom, to be violently sick into the toilet. Ugh. I hate this. I thought with venom. Then I leaned forward to stick my head into the toilet bowl to empty my stomach again.

Someone knocked on the door right after a finished dressing and packing, "Hello Temari, are you ready to go?" Gaara asked carrying a light pack, I nodded and grabbed my own small pack.

We walked out the door of the huge Kazekage's building and into the desert, I hoped that we'd get lost or something and die of starvation before we got to Konahagakure.

Once we were in the sands Gaara whisked us to the where the Suna ended and Konoha began, where sand met forest.

We walked into the forest and to the village beyond with a number of sighs on my part.

Finally we reached the gates of the village, I sighed as I looked up at the ancient and worn gates.

************

**by da way, didn't want to paint Neji as the bad guy, I'll explain his motives later…it will all make sense, what he is doing and why. Capeesh? So no one hate me for that,**

***********

**Please review,**

**Thank you, I would like to thank **sunaprincess7** for the only review I got for my last 2 chapters (I do not mean to sound upset, or bitchy but it takes time to write stories), please review, I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been very disheartened, between 2 stories and 4 chapters I've only gotten 2 reviews! (the other 2 were me trying to figure out how to even read the reviews…er…heh heh…)**

**Please, please, please review.**


	4. When Lovers become Enemies, Betrayed

**Author's note: I am not MASASHI KISHIMOTO, as much as I'm flattered that you would think so,**

***************

**Previously...**

***************

Once we were in the sands Gaara whisked us to the where the Suna ended and Konoha began, where sand met forest.

We walked into the forest and to the village beyond with a number of sighs on my part.

Finally we reached the gates of the village, I sighed as I looked up at the ancient and worn gates.

************

**Now....**

************

Gaara walked up to the gate while I watched, I fell back and stood in the tree line, I felt like sulking.

Gaara walked up to the gatekeepers, "I believe I have clearance to get in? I talked to the Sixth Hokage yesterday."

The men at the gate scrambled to get up and open the huge doors. "Sorry Kazekage-sama." The men motioned the two of us in while I frowned, I'd been hoping that maybe they wouldn't be able to get the door open.

"Come on, Temari." Gaara motioned for me to stop hanging back. We walked down the streets of Konohagakure with our heads held high, even though everyone stared.

Once we reached the Hokage building Gaara stopped for a moment. "Now. I need to talk to Naruto for a while, that is part of the reason I'm here. Now. I want you to find Nara Shikamaru and talk to him, if you can't I'll come with you later."

He vanished into the building while I felt embarrassment build at the thought of my little brother having to come with me.

I walked off purposefully, thinking of where Shikamaru would be. Then I remembered the lake that he'd like to daydream by, I changed direction and walked off towards it.

I passed many people who rudely stared at me, I didn't think that the _thing_ was noticeable yet, but maybe it was.

I reached the lake to my annoyance he wasn't there, I turned and stalked off towards his parent's house. They had to know where he was, right?

I knocked on the door to their house and Shikamaru's father answered. "Yes?" then he noticed me and frowned, he seemed angry about something.

"Is Shikamaru here, Nara Shikaku-san?" I bowed my head, attempting to sound nice. "No. And he doesn't want to talk to you." Shikaku slammed the door in my face. I muttered some choice words that sounded a bit like "Futher ducker." I stomped off, arg this was going nowhere fast.

I walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, maybe once I'd eaten I'd be able to think better.

Once I got there I sat down and ordered a miso and a beef ramen with a sigh. "Oh! Hey! Hiya Temari!" someone next to me jumped up and down happily. I looked over to see Konohamaru waving at me. "Hello." I slurped down a whole bowl of ramen. "Oh, Konohamaru! Have you seen Shikamaru?" I asked in-between inhaling another bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, he's at Ino's." Konohamaru frowned as though disapproving of something, and then he grinned and waved, then disappeared.

"Ino?" I asked the air, why? I mean, I know that Shikamaru and Ino are teammates, but why would he be at her house?

I walked off after almost forget to pay for the ramen, and then doing so with an embarrassed grin.

I remembered the lay out of Konohagakure still, from my days with Shikamaru wandering the streets of Konoha.

I peeked in the front window and saw Shikamaru sitting at the dining room table. What was he doing there?

Ino walked in with a bowl of food and a silly grin. Shikmaru took the bowl and spooned some out onto his plate.

"I can't wait until next Thursday!" Ino grinned widely and seemed to stare at me through the window,

I turned back in time to see Shikamaru turn then turn back when he couldn't see me.

Shikamaru grinned at Ino and said something that made my stomach drop. "Yeah, the wedding should be…fun." He seemed to hesitate, trying to find the right word.

No. He can't be talking about himself, maybe Chogi and Ino are marrying? I tried to convince myself while my heart pounded, but then Ino said "I've already got my dress, remember no peaking until we get to the alter."

I frantically ran away from Shikamaru's grin and Ino's laugh, I know that she'd saw me.

I ran and jumped over the high fence, to run into the forest.

I ran and ran through the forest, until I found a log to sit on. I sat and cried until I exhausted myself so much I fell asleep.

*****

I woke to a voice and the bouncing motion of being carried. "What?" I tried to sit up but found myself to be unable to.

"Gaara? What's going on?" I asked then remembered and turned my face away from him when the tears came back.

"I don't know, you disappeared and I found you asleep on the ground." Gaara frowned, his eyes showing worry even though his face was calm.

"Oh," I choked on my tears, "Are you okay?" he stopped and jumped down from the trees to the ground,

He set me carefully down, "Fine." I choked out, the tears running down my face in rivets, "Shikamaru." I choked out again, "What about him?" Gaara asked, the worry showing on his face now.

I looked up, I felt betrayed by the only person I thought would never betray me. I looked up at Gaara from the ground, "He's marrying Ino." The tears washed the pain into every fiber of my face.

"What?!?" Gaara looked surprised and angry, I assumed at _him_. "He's marrying Ino Yamanaka." I choked out again the pain in my heart got to much and I crumpled on the cold wet ground.

"He's marrying her next Thursday." I spoke into the dirt with a groan. "I'll kill him." Gaara being protective would've been funny any other time.

He looked furious, I bet he would've killed Shikamaru too if I hadn't grabbed the end of his robe when he turned around.

"He should be able to be happy." My fear the Shikamaru would be killed over rode my anger and sadness.

"But not at your expense." Gaara turned back towards Konohagakure. He strode off with purpose…

**********************

**Cliffy!! I managed it again! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, let me know if Gaara or the others are out of character at all,**

**Please review, I would like to thank **RaiseYourHand, LOLz **(Even though you weren't signed in (er...at least I think you weren't)...)** and sunaprincess7** for the reviews! (YES~!!! I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS~~!!!!!!!!!)  
**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	5. When Dreams become Nightmares

**Author's note: I am not MASASHI KISHIMOTO, and everyone tells me no matter how hard I wish to have his skills I will not turn into him...**

**Rated T for idea's...er...sorta...**

**I would like to thank **RaiseYourHand, LOLz **(Even though you weren't signed in (er...at least I think you weren't)...)** and sunaprincess7** for the reviews! (YEAH!!!!!! Runs victory dance and then says "You didn't just see that." and goes on with the story.)**

*******************

**Previously...**

*******************

"What?!?" Gaara looked surprised and angry, I assumed at _him_. "He's marrying Ino Yamanaka." I choked out again the pain in my heart got to much and I crumpled on the cold wet ground.

"He's marrying her next Thursday." I spoke into the dirt with a groan. "I'll kill him." Gaara being protective would've been funny any other time.

He looked furious, I bet he would've killed Shikamaru too if I hadn't grabbed the end of his robe when he turned around.

"He should be able to be happy." My fear the Shikamaru would be killed over rode my anger and sadness.

"But not at your expense." Gaara turned back towards Konohagakure. He strode off with purpose…

******************

**Now....**

******************

"No! Wait! Gaara!" I shouted trying to get up, but my traitor muscles kept me on the ground.

I saw Gaara turn for a moment and the dark fury in his eyes surprised me. "What ever for?" he seethed, the fury practically rolling off him in waves.

"Don't you dare." I got up on my knees and swayed in place for a moment, until I steady myself.

"Don't touch Shikamaru. No matter how much he deserves it. Now he doesn't get a say in this matter. That is his punishment." I shouted getting to my feet in a burst of will power.

"That is really what you want?" Gaara seemed confused, "Yes." I said taking a step forward to clutch his arm.

The tears continued their way down my face, but I ignored them. "_He_ will never know about this—" I motioned to my midriff. "—And he will not get a say in me getting rid of it." I lurched a little farther forward.

"Fine. If that's really what you want." Gaara lifted me back up and at little later I fell asleep in his arms.

******************

I opened bleary eyes to find myself back in my bed. "What? How'd we get back to Suna?" I asked the empty room.

"I brought you to the edge of the forest, then let the sand's deliver you here." Gaara appeared from the shadows. I yelped and jumped towards my fan before I realized it was Gaara.

"I just sent a note explaining that I had to leave early for family matters to Naruto." Gaara grabbed me when I tripped from getting up to quickly.

"Oh, what about _him_? You didn't, did you?" I grabbed my younger brothers collar. "No." Gaara shook his head and I released him.

I sat on the bed, suddenly tired. "Good." I whispered.

I'm glad he didn't hurt Shikamaru. Much as I hate him right now, he doesn't deserve to die.

"I've decided that I'm going to keep the child." My lips were traitors, I'd just decided that and they whispered that anyway.

I wanted a reminder of Shikamaru, I'll just pretend that he died. In my mind he's already dead.

"Good." Gaara looked slightly surprised but glad somehow. He walked back to the shadows and I heard him disappear into the sand.

I decided to lie back down on the bed and did so with a grateful sigh.

*****************

A shouting voice interrupted my dream of Shikamaru.

"The Jukeisha***** approach." Someone shouted and I jumped out of bed. Luckily I was still in my day clothing.

I grabbed my fan and ran out to the wall of sand that protected our village.

"Gaara! What's wrong?" I asked and Gaara turned around, he was up on a post of sand, surveying something outside of the wall.

"The Jukeisha are coming." He lower the post back into the ground. Then he stood muttering while the sand swirled around him.

He shot sand in all directions, reinforcing our protective wall. One stream of the sand shot outside the wall and a moment later a scream sounded from outside the wall.

A man with sun yellow hair and grey/blue eyes appeared riding a white bird.

"Heh, infiltration complete." He landed the bird in front of Gaara while I hid behind a turret of the Kazekage building.

Then the man looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of my brother standing there with arms crossed. "This is as far as you go." My younger brother lowered his head as the man looked shocked.

Then the man smiled, and I knew we were in trouble.

The man reached into his back pocket while Gaara stared and jumped and threw something at the same time.

A small bomb exploded and when the smoke cleared the man was back on his white bird again.

But a river of Gaara's sand followed the bird and the man, chasing him around.

I remembered the out come of that battle right before I woke up screaming.

I panted, sitting bolt upright in my bed. 'No. Everyone's safe. Gaara is still alive thanks to Chiyo.' I told my body to relax and I lay back down with a sigh.

I went back to sleep after an hour or two and slept dreamlessly…

**********

I woke again when light streamed through my small circular window.

I got up and got dressed after throwing up in the toilet, ugh.

I walked out to see what Gaara wanted me too do today. Sometimes having a younger brother who is the Kazekage is very annoying.

"Gaara. What is my job today?" I asked when the other person left the room.

"Er…You can… help Karute with the paper work…" Gaara winced when he added that part, he expected a clout on the ear or me to argue.

So I did the opposite of what he thought, I nodded and walked out. I wished that I could be on active duty, but no.

Not until the baby has been breathing for five months, Gaara says.

I walked down to help Karute with the paper work for the majority of the day.

**********

**Six months later…**

**********

I lay in the hospital with only Gilmae at my side, for Gaara had to finish some important paperwork and Kankuro was on guard duty.

I shouted a long string of swear words at Shikamaru and whoever thought of the idea 'Let's make women be able to have children, but to make it more interesting lets make it painful.'

Gilmae winced while checking how far along I was. Apparently she hadn't had things like that ever shouted at her…

***********

**Lots of swearing and minutes later…**

***********

While I held my little girl I realized that she was worth the effort. Even though, she looked a lot like her father.

She has wisps of black hair and bright, bright blue eyes like my own.

She cried and cried until the nurses handed her to me. I decided to name her Satomi***** after looking at her for a moment…

*****************

***1. Jukeisha-Convicts**

***2. Satomi: ****里 ****(sato) "village" or ****聡 ****(sato) "wise" combined with ****美 ****(mi) "beautiful".**

*****************

**I couldn't manage a cliffy this time… sorry about the time skips.**

**Please review and there is going to be another couple of time skips.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	6. When Years become Lifetimes in Our Eyes

**I am not MASASHI KISHIMOTO, even though if you believed that I feel very flattered...  
**

**********

**Previously...**

**********

While I held my little girl I realized that she was worth the effort. Even though, she looked a lot like her father.

She has wisps of black hair and bright, bright blue eyes like my own.

She cried and cried until the nurses handed her to me. I decided to name her Satomi after looking at her for a moment…

**********

**Now...**

**********

*******************

**Two years later.**

*******************

"Come on, Mommy!" Satomi skipped ahead happily. "Okay, Satomi." I sighed about the thought of hurrying to Honoha.

I thought back to my conversation with my traitor _brother_…

"Come on, Temari." Gaara pleaded. I wondered if this was really Gaara, maybe Orochimaru had replaced him like he did our father?

"I promise you wont run into Shikamaru." Gaara clasped his hands together while with a humph I turned away. He couldn't promise something like that!

"I need you to go. My new ambassador to Konohagakure is on sick leave. And I need someone to fill the space. There's an important treaty that needs to be signed by the sixth Hokage within the week." Gaara took a deep breath and sat back down. Fine. Unfortunately it was him, I could tell because he was thinking of the good of Suna and ignoring the good of keeping me from going crazy. "You may bring your daughter. Please. Accept." He sat back down at his desk.

"Fine." I'd nodded curtly and walked out…

"I can't wait to meet Naruto!" Satomi skipped ahead. I'd given her background on most of the infamous characters of Honohagakure before we left.

Her favorite story was that of Naruto and Jiraiya and the bathhouses. I don't recall what lies I'd told her.

I tried to slow the pace down but Satomi swept me to the gates of Konoha with her Wind Shadow's.

I sighed and approached the gatekeepers, and slammed my fist onto their table. The two of them snorted and woke up.

"I'm to be let in. Ambassador from Sunagakure." I was in no mood to be polite, "Er…Yes Temari-sama." The two men scurried off in a panic to open the gate.

"Continue on in." I mutely hurried past them at the man's words.

I held Satomi's hand as people stared, scaring her. She half hid in my skirt until we reached Hinata and Naruto's.

I knocked while reviewing what to do and what not to do with Satomi. "And do _not_ eat with your fingers. And…" I paused once I realized someone had opened the door. "Oh, hello, Naruto-sama—" I nodded respectfully and walked in, and then did a double take when I noticed him being only dressed in a towel. I covered Satomi's eyes and glared at the sixth Hokage.

"Oh, er…Hinata!" he yelled. "I'm just dressing, Naruto-kun." A shout came from the direction of the bedroom.

I shivered, picturing what they'd been doing. Naruto strode off purposefully down the hall while Hinata walked down, thankfully dressed, to the hall where we were standing.

"You guys weren't even in the shower, were you?" I said changing the position of my hands so that the covered Satomi's ears.

"Er…" Hinata blushed and shuffled her feet. "Well…you see…" she blushed a brighter red.

But Naruto ran out at that moment, sparing Hinata the embarrassment of answering.

"Gaara said the matter was urgent." Naruto explained while we ran out the door, him dressed in his full Hokage outfit.

*************

**Voice in the sky P.O.V (A.K.A The All Knowing One.) **

*************

"So…Er…What would you like to do, Satomi?" Hinata stumbled over the words, then sniffed the air for a moment, "Oh…er…damn." She toned down her words because of the Two year old in front of her.

Satomi started sucking her thumb with a slight frown, then she closed her eyes and for all appearances sake fell asleep on her feet.

Hinata ran into the kitchen and when she saw the flames that licked up her wall she shouted, "Naruto you baka! You left the stove on, cooking ramen!" Hinata ran out to usher Satomi outside and down the street quickly.

She burst into Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino* 's home in a rush. "Look after Satomi until her mother gets back." She rushed back out again after saying so.

Leaving Shikamaru and Ino to scratch their heads. "How old are you?" Ino leaned down with a fake sugary sweet smile.

Satomi backed away from the scary woman; she didn't talk much to strangers.

"Two." She muttered, wanting to obey her mother's rules of politeness.

"Ah, pretty young." Ino's smile widened even more. Satomi simply backed away from her, so far that she found herself up against a wall after a moment.

"Here. I'll look after her." Shikamaru intruded into the one-sided conversation with a grimace.

He'd spent that time trying to figure out who Satomi reminded him of, with no success.

"What would you like to do today?" Shikamaru asked while Ino retreated, grumbling, into the cover of the kitchen.

"That lake that Mommy mentioned! The one with the cloud view! I love clouds!" Satomi smiled at Shikamaru, he didn't scare her, unlike that Ino person.

"Oh? That's my favorite spot." Shikamaru frowned, "Who is your mother to tell you of such a spot?"

He suddenly found himself at the lake without a whisper of a Jutsu. "Mommy is…er…Temari-san!" Satomi said after a moment of thinking, her words made Shikamaru's eyes widen and wiped his memory of their appearance at the lake.

"Temari?" He gripped the child's small shoulders tightly. "Who is your father?" he looked almost angry about something.

"I do not know." Satomi said regret heavy in her words. "Mommy never mentions him, but I've heard her talking to Uncle Gaara about him. She often uses words that they always cover my ears when someone says. But she tells me that he was a great man, and that I look and act like him." Satomi decided to lie down to watch the clouds, as if to emphasize the point.

Shikamaru's eyes widened to the point of looking like they were about to pop out of his skull.

***************

*1. She refused to take his name, the troublesome woman.

***************

**AH HA! ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!!**

**Muhahahaahahahahahahaahahahah…. Guess you'll just have to keep reading!**

**If You Need a Beta, I am now one, please feel free to click the button at the top of my Profile page that says Beta profile...thanks!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies **


	7. When Nightmares become Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Satomi's character and the storyline as well as the bad writing of this story.**

**Warning: rated T for language from Temari in the latter part of this chapter.**

*************

**Shikamaru P.O.V **

*************

"What is it, mister?" Satomi asked the wide-eyed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took a moment to run through all the men he knew and compare them to Satomi.

Sai? No. Sasuke? No. Neji? No. Naruto? Definitely no. Chogi? No… I kept going throught me list but by the time I got to the bottom of the list, none of them looked like her.

"Er…I think we should go back now, Satomi." I dragged her off towards my house.

In the blink of an eye we were back at Shikamaru's per as Satomi asked the Wind Shadow's.

I tried to relax his posture before entering my house; I opened the door to my house and Hinata rushed out past me.

"I need to bring Satomi back to her mother." Hinata rushed at Satomi once she saw her. "Hold on. I'm coming with you." I walked out without a second glace at my _wife_, all that filled my mind was the thought of Temari.

"Er…well…er…um…that is…uh…Oh fine." Hinata ran through the town quickly, carrying Satomi the whole way.

I ran just as quickly after her. We ran up to the Hokage building and up to the top floor.

Once there, they burst through the double doors, Temari turned at the noise and looked, the worry/relief apparent in her expression, body posture and even her eyes.

"Satomi!" she ran up to Hinata and grabbed her daughter from her. "Don't scare me like that. Either of you." She looked up sternly at Hinata, then her gaze shifted to me.

Ice-cold fury reigned over her expression as well as a strange kind of fear.

"Oh," Temari's voice and eyes hardened succinctly once she noticed me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. My normally relaxed posture stiffened at the cold look she threw me.

"Fine." Temari passed Satomi back to Hinata and I walked out, holding the door for her, she slammed it behind us and stomped out.

**********

**Note. Swearing starts here. Temari using the F word multiple times.**

**********

Once we got out into the hall I asked, "What is…" But Temari interrupted me. "What do you want? Haven't you fucked up my life enough already?" she shouted at me, black fury spilled out of her, discoloring the air around her.

The force of her anger took me aback.

"When you fucking disappeared, I…" Temari continued but I interrupted her this time. "I wanted to explain about that, my parents ordered me to marry Yamanaka Ino." I slouched at the thought but remembered what I was talking to her about.

"Who were you cheating on me with two years ago?" I was angry about this fact, very angry. Temari looked surprised, but smiled cruelly after a moment.

"Why would I tell you that, and what makes you think that?" She asked me. "Well…Your daughter. She's two years old, yes?" I asked my fury growing and Temari nodded, slightly bemused. "Well, then you must've been cheating on someone when you were with me." I shouted angrily. Maybe someone from Suna? Must be.

"Oh," Temari grinned and started laughing hysterically for a moment.

Then after a moment of being dumbfounded she stopped laughing and her expression went back to the mask of ice.

"Why should you have the right to know Satomi's father, you asshole?" Temari shouted her odd laughter turning to anger again.

"Because I…er…I…still…er…did care about you." I stuttered, her eyes side tracking me for a moment.

"I doubt that. Or you wouldn't have left me. Either way, you're still and asshole and you will never know who Satomi's father is." Then Temari muttered something I couldn't quite catch and walked back into the Hokage room.

I sauntered in after her, "We're going back to Suna." Temari announced to the room and grabbed Satomi, she walked past me, she shot me a look on the way out that reminded me of a look of longing and hurt.

"Er…Naruto, please send Ino those divorce papers I signed and may I please have a warrant to go to Suna?" I bowed my head and Naruto nodded, looking over from his long stare at Hinata.

"Go ahead. I've got some important business in the next hour or two but I'll send them after that." Naruto seemed slightly distracted, he went back to staring at Hinata and I chuckled at the thought of his 'important business'.

I ran after Temari before the two of them started kissing, I don't need that image in my head.

"Temari!" I ran as quickly as I could after her, but she had a good head start on me.

I'd follow her anywhere, to the far off village mist, to well...anywhere. Call me sappy but its true…

*************

**Temari P,O,V**

*************

I stopped in a glade once it started getting dark, if it had been just me I would've just kept going, but Satomi couldn't keep up and her Wind Shadows got tired too after a little while.

I put up our tent and started a fire, but got to tired watching it and crawled in to go to sleep. I'd put Satomi to sleep hours ago, the full moon shun on our campsite lulling me to sleep…

I sat bolt upright, hearing someone approaching our camp. "Who is it?" I hissed not wanting to attack someone who didn't deserve it.

"Its me. Shikamaru." He said loudly and I whacked him on his head. He certainly deserved a hit in the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked with a grimace. I motioned with a choice finger. "Asshole. Satomi's sleeping." I hit him in the head a second time, it felt good to get my anger out on the real thing, instead of a pillow.

"What?" he stated loudly again, this time I kicked him er…you know where…

"Come with me." I said after a moment of watching him groan on the ground.

"Fine." He sounded in like he was pain but he got up and followed me.

I stopped a little bit away from camp; far enough that he wouldn't wake Satomi up but I could hear if someone more sinister approached my campsite.

"What do you want." I stated, I felt like shouting at him but that would accomplish nothing.

"I wanted you to know, I'm divorcing Ino. And I'm coming to live in Suna." Shikamaru gasped out then tensed obviously anticipating another kick, but instead I punched him again…

*************

**YEAH!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!**

**Please, please, please review! Thank you!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	8. When Reality becomes Truth for Once

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Satomi and the storyline! (Er...But I'm sure that you will not copy my work! :) I'm trying to be trusting!)  
**

**Rates T for swearing…**

****************

**Temari P.O.V**

****************

"I just wanted you to know." He repeated, his eyes watering from the pain. "WHAT?!?!!?!?!" what he'd said finally set in with me. "Suna!?!? MY Suna?!?!?" I shouted loudly. "Why the fuck…" I started yelling again but Shikamaru put a finger to my lips. "Shhh." After a moment of silence I heard a rustling in the bushes, heading towards our camp.

"Satomi!" I ran back to the campsite, thinking only about the life of my child. I reached the clearing and relaxed once I saw Satomi yawn and walk out of the tent.

"What is it Mommy?" she asked and I sighed in relief.

She started towards me then a hand reached out of the gloom and grabbed her, lifting her into the arms of a man with yellow hair that flopped in his face, over his grey-blue eyes.

But the thing that scared me was the red clouds on his black cape.

"Deidara." I hissed, I thought he'd died! After his abduction of my brother I promised myself I'd kill him for ultimately, killing my brother.

"Ah. Right. You, un." He smirked and Shikamaru stepped forward, making his way towards Deidara slowly.

"I wouldn't to that, un." Deidara smirk widened again. "Deidara?" another man bounced in, wearing a Akatsuki cape as well, but this man had dark hair and a swirling mask. "I'm tired. What was this 'ultimately all important' mission again?" He whined then brightened quickly. "Oh, look! There's food." He did a happy dance over to the smoking pheasant I'd left over the embers of the fire.

He turned and lifted his mask to eat, commenting on the flavor and body of the food.

He turned back, his mask in place. We hadn't gotten but a look at his face.

Deidara glared at him, then after another moment he started talking again. "I wouldn't come closer, Nara. Unless you want your child to die." He held a shuriken to Satomi's throat.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. That isn't my child." Shikamaru chuckled nervously. Deidara frowned again, as though considering the possibility.

"No. _You're_ the one who's wrong." Deidara smirked, looking at my face, drained of colour and I felt almost sick to my stomach.

"This is your child, isn't it Temari?" the yellow haired man grinned at me. I nodded faintly my eyes on the shuriken. I would much rather die myself than let my child die.

"And you never told the father, did you?" I nodded again at Deidara, my eyes still locked on the shuriken.

"What's going on, Temari?" Shikamaru looked back and forth, between the two of us with a frown.

Fuck. I though worriedly. Fuck, he can't find out. I pleaded at Deidara with my eyes. his grin widened again.

"You'd do anything for me right now, wouldn't you, Temari?" he motioned me forward and I got up, for I'd fallen to my knees. My numb and shaking legs carried me forward.

"Your practically my puppet." He whispered in my ear and I shivered, I'd reached where he was standing.

"Freeze." He said to me and I froze, my eyes never left Satomi. Mute with horror I could only listen while Deidara revealed all that I'd strived to keep secret.

"You see this child?" Deidara asked Shikamaru who nodded. "Who does she look like?" the man asked, grinning.

Shikamaru looked horrified, he seemed frozen in place just like me. "Temari." He whispered, but the wind carried his words across the clearing to us.

"And?" Deiedara's grin seemed endless.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and after another moment he whispered something that we couldn't quite catch.

Deidara cleared his throat and pressed the shuriken against Satomi's throat, she whimpered and fear filled me.

Shikamaru seemed to be trying to talk, but his voice box seemed to have stopped working. Finally he said, "Me."

I fell to my knees and down to the dirt, the fight drained out of me.

He can't know. He can't know. He can't know. I just kept repeating, but he did.

"You get it now." Deidara stated. Shikamaru fell to his knees as well, he nodded then grasped his head and passed out.

I struggled with unconsciousness, but as always, it won.

My world faded to darkness.

**************

I woke and moaned then noticed that I was lying face down in the dirt. What?

No! No! No! I jumped up and scanned the clearing for Satomi.

"Satomi!" I shouted and heard a groan from my left. I spun and rushed over to pull my sobbing daughter into my lap.

"It's okay now, Satomi." I rocked her and made gentle soothing noises. Sobs racked her body while tears ran down her face in turrets.

"M…M…Mommy!" she hugged me viciously. "I…I…I thought you were dead!" she wailed burying her face in my dirty shirt. I hugged her closer. "Oh, Sweety." I rubbed her back wondering where Deidara went.

Suddenly I found myself start crying lightly at the last couple of days events.

Then after a moment I found myself encased in warm arms, I sobbed into the person shirt for a moment while whoever-it-was hugged Satomi and me.

I turned my face up after a moment and was caught in a deep kiss, Shikamaru tilted his head down and contorted himself so that he was still holding us but kissing me at the same time.

I leaned away after a moment, my tears still making their way down my face. "Temari…" Shikamaru started with a light smile.

He still seemed worried but we were both a little like a kid in a candy store when it came to kisses.

"Shikamaru." Was all I managed before I broke down again; I cried into his shirt for a while.

"Is she really mine?" he asked, keeping is voice low, Satomi had fallen asleep in my arms after a while of crying.

"Y…y…yes…" I admitted one of my deepest secrets, one that I'd promised never to tell him…

*************

**Muhahahahahahahahahahahah, I am evil! **

**Heh heh, anywho, please read and review! **

**Thank you!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	9. When Truth becomes Lost in the World

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the storyline**

**Rated T for swearing  
**

**Thank **shikatemarockz **for the review that made me write this.**

* * *

**Previously...**

Suddenly I found myself start crying lightly at the last couple of days events.

Then after a moment I found myself encased in warm arms, I sobbed into the person shirt for a moment while whoever-it-was hugged Satomi and me.

I turned my face up after a moment and was caught in a deep kiss, Shikamaru tilted his head down and contorted himself so that he was still holding us but kissing me at the same time.

I leaned away after a moment, my tears still making their way down my face. "Temari…" Shikamaru started with a light smile.

He still seemed worried but we were both a little like a kid in a candy store when it came to kisses.

"Shikamaru." Was all I managed before I broke down again; I cried into his shirt for a while.

"Is she really mine?" he asked, keeping is voice low, Satomi had fallen asleep in my arms after a while of crying.

"Y…y…yes…" I admitted one of my deepest secrets, one that I'd promised never to tell him…

* * *

**Now...**

"Why the hell did you never tell me!" Shikamaru shouted, angry. I flinched and a few left over tears ran down my face.

"Because you choose Ino." I said quietly and I almost started sobbing again, but I restrained my tears until he really gave me something to cry about. "I never choose her. My parents arranged my marriage." Shikamaru said after a moment, he sounded mollified. I jumped up, moving away from him. "Why didn't you just refuse them then?" I asked, enraged by his excuses.

"Well…they are my parents." Shikamaru hesitated, but spoke anyway. I hissed, angry at him.

"Well fuck you then. You're not a man. You just take orders. Well, here's one. Go home to your _wife_ and _parents_." I shouted, and Satomi tugged on my shirt,

"Who is he?" she asked me, her sweet face curiously staring at me. I shrugged, "Just someone I thought I knew." I replied, then walked off, leaving Shikamaru looking after me forlornly.

I stalked off furiously, thinking only of escaping the father of my child, rather than of going anywhere in particular.

I found myself in the desert hours later and not entirely sure where I was, Satomi still on my hip, she had fallen asleep and was sucking her thumb.

"Where are we, Mommy? Are we home?" My little girl asked, having woken up because I stopped walking.

"Not yet, Sweety." I sighed and replied, then took a deep breath in a started walking again, trying to remember a map of the desert, and where I was then. Satomi fell silent, then after a moment started talking to me again. "We're lost, aren't we? Uncle Gaara told me to never get lost in the desert, cause then…" she trailed off and made a choking noise, drawing a line with her finger across her throat.

I groaned, of course my brother would put it that way, I can just imagine him bending down to be at eye level with my daughter and telling her that, with the exact motion.

I walked until my exhaustion and thirst got to be too much, then I sat down, laying against a drift, "Mommy! Uncle Gaara said never stop walking in the desert, that's when you go….kkaaha." Satomi made the choking noise again, accompanied with the gesture.

I groaned and sat up, I knew she was right I hefted her up higher on my hip and started walking again.

"Mommy? I can walk if it is easier." Satomi said with a toothy smile. I considered that for a moment while walking, then stopped to set her down, I really would've rather kept carrying her, but I knew my own limits.

"Okay. Satomi, do you have enough energy to transport us half a mile in that direction?" I asked my daughter, suddenly remembering her power.

Satomi worried her lip with her teeth for a moment, considering. "Yes." She nodded and a cute look of concentration appeared on her face.

I stood as still as was possible to let her work in silence, after a few minutes dark wind swirled up and the landscape melted to form another deserted landscape.

I glanced in the direction that I figured Suna was, and found a small, tiny white speck in the distance.

My daughter panted, tiredness apparent in her small face, I reached down a lifted her up onto my hip again.

I walked, and walked, watching the speck grow bigger and bigger, until it was our city.

I jumped over the walls and dragged myself back to my room, exhaustion taking over, I set Satomi on my bed and collapsed without getting under the covers, slipping off to sleep.

A sound intruded on my sleep and I jumped up, pining the person to the wall with my forearm, sand swirled around my arm, grabbing it and forcing it back, I winced and let go of my brother, my arm tingling and burning.

"I am sorry Temari, but you know how I react to being cornered." Gaara apologized, "How did the trip to Konohagakure go?" He asked, concerned, I glanced over at Satomi to make sure that she was still sleeping.

"Not well. Hinata had to take Satomi over to Shikamaru's because of a fire. Then he found out the truth when he followed me back." I finished, rubbing my face with my hand in a weary gesture.

"Oh. What happened about that?" My brother inquired, glancing over at his niece. "He was shocked. He said that he was planning to move here. I got angry at him." I said in clipped, annoyed sentences.

"Oh, that's right. Naruto did say that a few people from Konoha were immigrating here. Does Satomi know?" Gaara asked, glancing at my daughter again with a tender expression, ever since he'd first seen Satomi he'd mellowed out a little.

My fearsome brother really loved his niece. I got the feeling that he wanted her to have the childhood he never did, surrounded by loving people.

"No." I replied, "Maybe you should tell her." My brother said as his parting words and he melted into sand, disappearing into the floor.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, there was no way I could get to sleep after this.

Sure enough, no more sleep came, I simply lay there thinking about Satomi and Shikamaru.

After a few hours Satomi woke up and stretched, "Mommy?" She asked and I glanced at her, she still looked exhausted.

"Yes, sweety?" I asked, my voice unusually scratchy from lack of sleep and too much time in the desert.

"Is Shikamaru-ue-sama really my father?" my daughter asked and I groaned, thinking of how to answer this one. I decided on the truth, "Yes, Satomi. He is." I replied, nervously chanting 'oh shit, oh shit,' in my head.

"Why are you so angry with Shikamaru-otou-san, then?" My daughter asked an even more difficult question, "Er…because…I…" the words died in my throat, because he knocked me up, married another woman, didn't contact me for two years, finally _I_ came to his village, he followed _me_, then he finally found out that you are his, got angry at me…

"Yes, Mommy? Did he hurt you?" My daughter asked, worry evident in her eyes. "Er…Well, not really, Sweety." I replied, distracted by her first question.

"Does Otou-san hate me? Is that why you don't like him?" Satomi asked, light tears leaking out of her big eyes.

"No sweety. He didn't know about you." I replied, my voice heavily laden with sorrow and mistakes.

"Did not know about me? Why?" My daughter frowned, her anger suddenly directed at me.

"Because he married another woman." I replied stiffly, the truth hurts, but that wasn't the real reason, the real reason was that I was to chicken to tell him when I found out that he was marrying Ino-baka.

"Oh." Satomi's expression softened while she thought about this. "Alright. He is meanie." She declared after a moment and I attempted a smile, I'm sure that I didn't succeed.

My daughter opened her mouth again to say something when a knock sounded on the door.

"Temari-sama, someone if here to see you." Gaara's assistant said quietly through the door, I liked her, never to forceful, always listened and never made a mistake.

Even thought I had long suspected that the only reason she applied for the job was to be closer to my brother the Kazekage.

I sighed and got off the bed with a groan, "Stay here please Satomi." I said, wondering who would be calling upon me so early.

I pulled on new shirt and pair of pants with lots of groaning from aching muscles, then walked out with my chin up, I refused to let anything get me down.

"Hello Temari." Shikamaru looked up calmly from a chair, I stopped, turned and stomped off, damned if I was going to talk to the fucker.

"Temari." He said sounding exasperated, I continued walking and heard his footsteps following me.

"Wait, Tema." He jogged to catch up. "Well I'll be damned, the reappearance of forceful Shikamaru." I spun and hissed, angrily. Three years of built up anger just waiting to be released.

"I apologize. I realize that all of this must've been very hard for you." Shikamaru said, inclining his head a little.

"Oh fuck your small little mind," I said, faking sympathy, "You think it was merely very hard? You've got another thing coming. _Childbirth_ in itself is hard! Two years of raising a child practically alone is something you cannot possible fathom."

"I realize that. But two years of living with Ino is pretty hard in itself, especially when I know that every night at 1 right after I've 'gone to sleep' she leaves on 'an errand' of 'great importance'. Nothing is perfect, some of us just have it worse that others, you namely." Shikamaru frowned, then shook his head.

"I was planning to move here even before I knew about Satomi, and for all I knew you'd moved away years ago to escape me."

I sighed and rubbed my face, anger disappearing as quickly as a puddle in the hot sun.

"Alright. I'll give you one day to truly understand. Look after Satomi for a whole day and then we can talk." I delivered my ultimatum and Shikamaru stared at me with an open mouth.

End of chapter

* * *

**Reviews are the only payment a fanfiction author receives, please grant me a few. (if someone reviews I may write more faster, reviews tend to inspire me)**


	10. When the World becomes Different to Me

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made my day, and gave me the will to write this chappie!**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Previously...**

I pulled on new shirt and pair of pants with lots of groaning from aching muscles, then walked out with my chin up, I refused to let anything get me down.

"Hello Temari." Shikamaru looked up calmly from a chair, I stopped, turned and stomped off, damned if I was going to talk to the fucker.

"Temari." He said sounding exasperated, I continued walking and heard his footsteps following me.

"Wait, Tema." He jogged to catch up. "Well I'll be damned, the reappearance of forceful Shikamaru." I spun and hissed, angrily. Three years of built up anger just waiting to be released.

"I apologize. I realize that all of this must've been very hard for you." Shikamaru said, inclining his head a little.

"Oh fuck your small little mind," I said, faking sympathy, "You think it was merely very hard? You've got another thing coming. _Childbirth_ in itself is hard! Two years of raising a child practically alone is something you cannot possible fathom."

"I realize that. But two years of living with Ino is pretty hard in itself, especially when I know that every night at 1 right after I've 'gone to sleep' she leaves on 'an errand' of 'great importance'. Nothing is perfect, some of us just have it worse that others, you namely." Shikamaru frowned, then shook his head.

"I was planning to move here even before I knew about Satomi, and for all I knew you'd moved away years ago to escape me."

I sighed and rubbed my face, anger disappearing as quickly as a puddle in the hot sun.

"Alright. I'll give you one day to truly understand. Look after Satomi for a whole day and then we can talk." I delivered my ultimatum and Shikamaru stared at me with an open mouth.

End of chapter

**Now...**

I had to crawl out of bed in the morning with my leg still screaming at me, I'd gotten a good three hours of sleep the night before, so I needed more. But Satomi was dance practically on my head to get me to wake up, so I finally cracked my eyes open and groaned. Then I got up.

Then the previous day's events came rushing back to me. Shikamaru. Satomi. Alcohol. In that order, Satomi was, of course petulant about the fact that she had to go with Shikamaru and I was angry with him for driving me to make stupid threats, so I had left Satomi with her Uncle Gaara and her 'Unka Kanko' (she had never liked Kankuro's name) then I went to a local Sunagakure bar and got myself drunk, to be quite honest it was all too much.

Then I came back and picked up Satomi, put her to bed and dropped off to sleep. Alcohol doesn't effect me as much as I want it too, the best I can hope for is to get mildly buzzed.

So I woke up this morning with a headache that was anything but fixed by my lovely daughter yelling in my ear incessantly.

I got dressed slowly and then helped Satomi dress in one of her beautiful dresses. Satomi chirped happily in my ear the whole walk to the Kazekage office, where Shikamaru had agreed to meet us. I walked up the flights of stairs struggling with the impulse to run quickly away.

Finally we were at the door to the office and I pause for a moment, took a deep breath and opened the door, even though every last nerve in my body was screaming no, run away!

I blinked once, and then blinked again, then I regained my sense of self and I shouted at my brother in anger. "Gaara! Let him down." I demanded, sounding exactly like the old bitch of a mother I told myself I'd never become.

Gaara glanced over at me and then reluctantly let Shikamaru down; sand dispersed about the room and blew softly out the window. Shikamaru dropped to his knees with a gurgling noise of a breath. I closed my eyes and counted to ten to stop myself from yelling at the two ignorant males.

Shikamaru took and moment to breath until he got up, my younger brother was still glaring at him and I found myself thanking the deities that looks couldn't kill. "Nice to see you, Temari." Shikamaru croaked and Gaara glanced at him with a murderous look of contempt.

"Hello." I replied simply with a lot of misgivings bouncing around in my head, I sent Gaara a murderous look to rival the one he had sent Shikamaru. Suddenly a pair of hands pinched my skin through the skirt I was wearing. I leapt forward and few steps and glanced back at Satomi. "Ouch, don't pinch please." I frowned at her, but she looked at me with such a scared expression that my own face softened.

"Its okay, sweety." I said after a moment, then she glanced back at Shikamaru and I frowned. Then I tried to sidestep to put her in front of me to introduce them, but my daughter ducked out from behind me and ran over to hide behind her Uncle. I glared at my brother, who suddenly had a look of extreme innocence.

"Satomi." I said warningly and Gaara raised his eyebrows. "I can perfectly understand her hate of Shikamaru." My brother protested when I glared at him. "Yes. But we all have to do things we don't like." I snapped, bringing up my hands to try and rub away a headache that was building up.

Shikamaru took a hesitant step forward and I whipped around to glare at him. "You stay where you are." I nearly shouted, fed up. Satomi peeked out at me, her eyes filled with tears. I sighed and walked over, crouching down near my brother's leg. "Satomi, sweety. You should get to know your Shikamaru-otou-san." I stiffly said the formal words without feeling.

"But…I don't wanna." Satomi wailed, a sudden change from her behavior this morning when she woke me up with her overflowing excitement. "Yes, I know sweety. But go with him this one day, and _then_ judge whether or not you like him, hmm?" I reasoned with her and she sniffed up her tears, then she thought about what I'd said for a moment.

Finally my daughter nodded and carefully stepped out from behind Gaara, but she looked ready to run and hide behind my brother again at any moment. I stood up and started biting my lip in worry, Shikamaru looked shaken by the whole experience and I almost smirked at his horrified expression. I wanted to shout, ha! This is what it's been like for the past two years!

Satomi took another stepped forward, and another step forward until she was closer to Shikamaru. Then he crouched down to her level and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'll go with you. But only for today and only if your nice, otherwise I'll get Uncle Gaara and Unka Kanko." Satomi shook her tiny finger at Shikamaru and pouted. Shikamaru scratched his head and solemnly held out his pinkie, Satomi, seemingly satisfied by this turn of events held out her own finger and they pinkie swore.

I blinked and glanced at my brother, gauging his reaction to all this. He looked at my daughter with a protective glance, then at Shikamaru with a murderous glance, then he looked at me with a soft, carefully glance. Finally he walked back over to his desk and sat back down, presumably to finish the paperwork he'd been working on when Shikamaru had shown up.

I was satisfied that Satomi would be fine so I said my goodbyes and hugged my daughter, then I left to go sleep some more.

Shikamaru P.O.V.

I glanced at my daughter and scratched my head; we were walking down a dusty Suna road. It was odd to see Satomi, because she looked like Temari and me both, it was confusing for my mind. I was still shocked that I have a two-year-old daughter that I never knew about and I was somewhat angry as well.

"So…what would you like to do?" I asked nervously, slouching into my normal stride. "Could you slow down Shikamaru-san?" My daughter asked, tottering along on her short legs, trying to keep up with me. I frowned at the polite suffix and slowed down.

"I would like to go to the park! If that is okay with Shikamaru-san?" Satomi said happily, then faltered and trailed off with a question.

"Yes that is fine with me." I said, still brooding over her use of language. Satomi smiled up at me and I smiled back and felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. We walked in silence to the park, then I asked my daughter what she would like me to call her, she paused for a moment then replied. "Just Satomi is fine." Quietly. "What would you like to be called?" she asked after another moment and I paused.

"Just Shikamaru is fine." I replied carefully and she smiled up at me. Then she ran off to play on the swing set. I smiled as I watched her climb on the slide and monkey bars. After a little while she returned to the bench that I was patiently waiting at, she grinned at me and I smiled in return.

Then I realized that I hardly knew anything about my daughter. "So, Satomi. How about you tell me a little more about yourself and I tell you little more about myself?" I asked and she nodded happily.

My daughter sat down on the bench next to me and I grinned at her. "My full name is Shikali Satomi and my favorite colour is white, like clouds. My birthday is the forth of September and I like clouds." My daughter stopped talking and looked up at me expectantly. I was floored by the fact that Temari had named her with a first name starting with Shika, like my family's tradition, I was amazed that she had remembered about it.

"Oh, er. My full name is Shikamaru Nara and my favorite food is Mackeral. My birthday is September twenty-second and I like clouds too!" I replied carefully then I got into the spirit of it and got excited. My daughter smiled and me and I felt happy.

"How come you married Ino?" Satomi asked and I paused, unsure of how to answer.

End of chapter

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews are the only payment a fanfiction author receives, please grant me a few. **


	11. When Different Things become the Same

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Previously…**

"Oh, er. My full name is Shikamaru Nara and my favorite food is Mackeral. My birthday is September twenty-second and I like clouds too!" I replied carefully then I got into the spirit of it and got excited. My daughter smiled and me and I felt happy.

"How come you married Ino?" Satomi asked and I paused, unsure of how to answer.

**Now… Shikamaru's P.O.V**

"Well…"-I paused and scratched my head, trying to figure out how to answer my child-"You know how sometimes your Mom wants you to do something, and you don't want to, but you do it anyway, to please your Mom?"

Satomi smiled and I felt incredibly guilty for missing the first few years of her life. "Yes!" Satomi said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded thoughtfully as I considered how to finish explaining myself to my two-year-old daughter.

"My Mom really, really wanted me to marry Ino. So I felt that I had to, even though I really didn't want to." I smiled somewhat sadly and Satomi scrunched up her face, considering this new information.

After a moment she commented with another hard question. "Okay. But then why didn't you tell Mom?" Satomi asked, her young face glaring up at me with protective anger in her eyes. I paused for a moment and considered what to say in response to her question.

A slight breeze blew by and Satomi sat, staring at me in questioning annoyance until I answered her. "Well…You've got to understand, Satomi, that your mother had already left Konoha by the time I was engaged and I was angry that she had abandoned me…so…I guess I just made a mistake."

I tried to explain and Satomi glanced at me, mistrust lingering in her eyes. "I don't think you deserved to feel abandoned." She said after a moment and I fiddled with a piece of grass for a moment. "Well, now I know that I didn't deserve to be angry, but at the time I was angry and I wasn't thinking how your mother was feeling."

There was another long moment of silence. "Alright. That's fair. Can we go do something else now, Shikamaru?" My daughter smiled and it seemed that I'd passed the interrogation so far.

"Would you like to go get ice cream?" I asked and Satomi smiled at me. "Alright Shikamaru." She replied happily walking along next to me, I had to constantly remember that her legs were shorter than mine or she'd fall behind.

We got ice cream and then went and watched the clouds for a while, and I found out that Satomi was extremely smart, as well as well-spoken.

As the sun began to set, we trudged back to the Kazekage building. Satomi had decided that I could hold her hand while we walked along, 'to keep us from getting separated' she said.

Temari was standing in the lobby, tapping her foot on the ground in an annoyed manner. I sighed a little at her mistrust of me, Satomi dropped my hand and ran to her mother. As our daughter gripped Temari's skirt, I raised a hand in greeting as Temari looked as vaguely annoyed as always.

**Temari P.O.V**

Satomi pinched my leg and she enveloped me in a hug, at least she didn't seem extremely scarred from spending the day with Shikamaru. I crouched down to talk with my daughter, ignoring Shikarmaru completely.

"How was your day, sweetie? Did your Shikarmaru-otou-san treat you well?" I asked and Satomi nodded looking slightly mischievous. "We had a great time." Shikamaru commented and I glanced up, glaring at him for a moment before turning my attention back to my daughter.

"We got to look at the clouds!" Satomi grinned at me and gave Shikamaru a thumbs up. I suddenly felt exhausted as my long day caught up with me. "Temari?" Shikamaru said hesitantly and I stood up, dusting my skirts off as Satomi snuggled into my leg.

"Could we meet to talk sometime?" Shikamaru asked with a lazy half-grin on his face. I stiffened, annoyed at the man. "Satomi, why don't you go visit Uncle Gaara? Tell him I'll be back in a few hours." I said with a sigh and Satomi nodded vigorously before running up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you make sure she gets to Gaara?" Shikamaru asked and I just shot him a droll look. "I suppose you know best." He added with a shrug. "You bet I know best." I said sharply and Shikamaru recoiled a little at my words.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose between two fingers as I felt my headache returning. Shikamaru shrugged quietly and I sighed. "Alright, follow me." I said, walking towards my favorite restaurant as I realized how hungry I was.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked and Shikamaru cleared his throat. "I have every intention of staying in Suna for…well…ever. But I just want to discuss how we are going to share Satomi. Because I know that my dad would like to meet her…and I think that she should know her grandparents." Shikamaru said nervously and I paused for a moment and spun to face him.

"Let's get one thing clear. I. Have. Not. Forgiven. You. You are still a mean bastard to me, until you prove otherwise." I commented, then I spun on my heel and continued walking at a faster pace, trying to ignore the hurt look one Shikamaru's face.

I felt bad for saying those words, but I was thinking them and he needed to here how angry I was with him still. We walked in silence as Shikamaru tried to keep himself from getting angry, I could tell because the vein in his neck was really well defined, like it was whenever he got angry.

We sat down in the restaurant and ordered; then finally I broke the silence. "I'm not against Satomi spending some time with you and your parents. But if you can't take her to Konoha without me, I don't trust you that much." I said, narrowing my eyes at the man who looked annoyed with me.

We ate in silence and when we were done we got down to business, talking about when Satomi could spend time with the Nara's.

"You can spend the day with her twice a week if you wish, just not Wednesday's, because every Wednesday Gaara and Kankuro take her for 'Unka time'." I said. Leaving no room for argument. "Could I take her to see my parents some time soon? I know that it's short notice, but I really think she would be good for my parents. You can come if you want to. My mom doesn't leave Konoha, so that is out of the question." Shikamaru said and I growled, annoyed that I might have to face his parents again.

"Alright. How about the Saturday after next?" I said, remembering that I didn't have anything else to do that day. "But I'm not staying over at your parents' house." I said sharply. I knew very well that the Nara's didn't like me, and I didn't want Satomi to see that too much.

"Deal." Shikamaru said and we shook hands. Then I paid for our meal and we left. We only got part of the way home when we found ourselves surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Give us your money." The one said and the sentiment was echoed around the ring. I growled; I really didn't have the patients for this today. "No." I said and Shikamaru whispered, "Maybe we should just give them some money." I didn't even qualify his comment with words; I just shot him a look.

The men converged and the battle began…

**Cliffy! I hope everyone liked that chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments gave me the impetuous to write this.**

**Reviews are the only payment a FanFiction author receives, please grant me a few.**

**~WhenTheBloodMoonDies **


End file.
